Todas las noches de Luna Llena
by Carrie10
Summary: Un trágico suceso había sumido a Shaoran en un deplorable estado de automarginación. Sin embargo, una luz plateada se colará por su ventana trayendo a su vida una nueva razón para vivir.


_**Todas las noches de Luna llena**_

_Capitulo I_

Los ladridos de mi golden retriever me despertaron del profundo sueño al que me había sumido. Le maldije en voz baja. Llevaba días enteros sin poder conciliar un sueño tranquilo y al dichoso perro no se le ocurre otra cosa que volverse tarumba mi única noche apaciguadora del mes. Froto mis sienes sin abrir aún los ojos intentado calmar las ganas de cogerlo y lanzarlo por la ventana. Pero el condenado animal no sólo sigue ladrando sino que además ahora le ha dado por correr como loco alrededor del sofá moviendo la cola y sacando la lengua entre berrido y berrido.

- Maldita sea Kero ¿quieres dejar de ladrar? Los vecinos van a poner precio a tu cabeza.

Y era verdad, tenía los peores vecinos del mundo. Gente rica sin paciencia, modales ni respeto por nada. En lo que iba de año se habían quejado de mí un total de quince veces. La mayoría por culpa de Kero. Pero el perro no atiende a razones y la verdad es que me siento cansado. Voto por ignorarlo a la vez que le deseo suerte por si alguno de mis estúpidos vecinos decide subir a matarle. Observo a mí alrededor. La sala estaría en penumbras de no ser por la cambiante luz del televisor. Una vez más me había quedado dormido en el sofá, cubierto con una mugrienta manta y con una azafata de comida preparada a un lado. Hay libros esparcidos por doquier, al igual que prendas de ropa tiradas por el suelo sin ningún orden o motivo. Simplemente no tengo ganas de recogerlas, así que las dejo ahí, esperando que se amontone tanta ropa, polvo y desechos que tenga que llamar a la mujer de la limpieza. Porqué yo no pienso recogerlo, eso seguro.

Camino por el pasillo en completa oscuridad, no necesito la luz para saber donde estoy y cuanto falta para llegar al baño. Entro en el dormitorio sin mirarlo y abro la puerta del servicio. El espejo me devuelve la imagen de un hombre descuidado. Mi pelo esta grasiento, una barba desigual de dos semanas cubre el mentón y dos surcos negros se han posado bajo los ojos. Me lavo la cara más para despejarme que para limpiarme y apoyo las palmas de las manos sobre el lavabo a la vez que pienso en todo lo que me ha jorobado la vida.

Y es que a veces, cuando despierto, tengo unos segundos de felicidad. No son reales, no al menos en esta dimensión, pero durante unos momentos mi cerebro esta demasiado adormilado para recordar que al despertarme de mis pesadillas, la cruda y dura realidad que se me ha impuesto ocupa su lugar. Y cuando al fin volteo a observar a mí alrededor y toda la porquería de mi piso me recuerda qué ha ocurrido y donde estoy, el mundo se me viene encima. Es la peor sensación que un humano puede sentir y no es la primera vez que la vivo, aunque no de forma tan directa. Cuando era niño tenía un abuelo, a mis diez años enfermó de alzeimer. Con el tiempo la enfermedad se fue agravando hasta el punto de no reconocer a ninguno de nosotros. Sin embargo, a veces recordaba a mi abuela y me preguntaba "¿Dónde esta May?" Y yo le decía "Abuelo, la abuelita May murió hace diez años". Sus ojos se ensombrecían y la boca le temblaba, parecía confuso y perdido y en cuestión de segundos podías ver como su mundo se derrumbaba haciéndole llorar con agonía. Bien, de haber sabido "exactamente" lo que sentía mi abuelo cada vez que le decían que mi abuela jamás volvería, juro por Dios que le hubiera abrazado todas y cada una de las veces que lo preguntaba.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas. El vacío de mi pecho no puedo borrarlo, pero a dios pongo por testigo que mis ojos no pueden aguantar más flaquezas. Kero ha parado de ladrar y ahora mi soledad es aún más obvia. Seco mi cara con la toalla y la aprieto entre mis dedos. ¿Es que nunca se irá esta agonía? No pido que desaparezca, sólo…sólo que me deje unos minutos para poder descansar, para poder sentir que seguir viviendo tiene algún sentido. Salgo del cuarto de baño a la velocidad del rayo para no vislumbrar el dormitorio. No he podido dormir en él desde entonces, soy incapaz ni siquiera de mirar la cama de matrimonio. Desde que pasó todo cada vez que tengo que ir al baño cierro los ojos y paso de largo aguantando la respiración.

Kero vuelve a las andadas. Temo de verdad por el jodido vecino de abajo y sus prontos homicidas, así que empiezo a andar por el pasillo gritándole para que se calle. Y lo hace. Respiro algo aliviado pero al levantar la vista del suelo le veo al final del pasillo mirándome. Tiene la cola completamente en alerta y las orejas levantadas. Me mira fijamente, o al menos eso parecía, porqué cuanto más me acerco a él más me doy cuenta de que parece estar mirando un punto detrás de mi espalda. Me quedo quieto en mitad del pasillo y volteo a contemplar lo que tanto ha captado su atención. Nada. Solo la puerta cerrada de esa maldita estancia. Pero Kero sigue ahí parado observando. Pronto su cola empieza a moverse, primero lentamente y luego mucho más veloz. No entiendo nada. Así que paso del chucho y entro en el comedor. No me sigue. Eso no me extraña ya que el jodido perro y yo jamás nos hemos llevado bien. Él se dedica a lo suyo y yo a lo mío.

Cojo el mando y empiezo a hacer zapping. Me tapo con la manta, parece que la noche se ha enfriado. No hacen absolutamente nada en ningún canal. Pasan los minutos y cada vez tengo más frío. Debo estar completamente destemplado, quién sabe, a lo mejor estoy por coger un resfriado. La planta medio muerta de la esquina ondea ligeramente adormeciendo mis sentidos. Los parpados van cediendo y lentamente voy cayendo en un pozo oscuro. Pero cuando estoy a punto de sucumbir a otra más de mis pesadillas y olvidarme del suave balanceo de las plantas, caigo en la cuenta de que las hojas no ondean si no hay viento. Me giro sobre mi mismo y levanto una ceja.

- ¿Cómo coño se han abierto las ventanas? – Parpadeo confuso. Que yo recuerde había dejado las persianas bajadas, las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas. ¿Qué había pasado?

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto me levanto desganado y cierro las condenadas ventanas, bajo las persianas y ni me molesto en correr las cortinas. Me dejo caer literalmente en el sofá y poco a poco veo como las personas de la pantalla se van volviendo borrosas, más y más difusas, hasta que sin darme cuenta desaparecen. La oscuridad viene primero, más tarde imágenes sin sentido. Siento una calida mano en mi pecho, una voz suave y dulce diciéndome palabras tiernas al oído. Dos ojos verdes cristalinos y brillantes. Levanto la mano despacio hacia el rostro que me sonríe. Sé que es un sueño, Dios si lo sé… pero no quiero despertar. Pero como siempre a la vida no le importa lo que quiera, o al menos no al condenado perro que se ha puesto a ladrar de nuevo. Gruño molesto y me levanto dispuesto a matar al animal. Y cuando ya estaba por estrangularlo veo una vez más la planta ondeando en el rincón. Vale, ahora es cuando estoy asustado. Me giro lentamente rezando para que todo sea mi imaginación y que las ventanas estén cerradas. Pero casi me caigo de espaldas al ver que de nuevo las persianas están levantadas y las ventanas abiertas. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda helando todas y cada una de mis venas.

- ¿Pero que coño…?

Tragando saliva y cogiendo una Katana que tengo encima de un mueble me acerco a las ventanas. Dan a la terraza. Con cuidado y muy despacito salgo al exterior. Nada a la izquierda, nada a la derecha, tampoco abajo. Arriba solo hay una hermosa luna llena que me refresca la memoria con recuerdos pasados. Los ojos me piden llorar una vez más, pero no les dejo. Entro malhumorado y cierro con fuerza volviendo a bajar las persianas y esta vez corriendo también las cortinas. Sin soltar la Katana miro estancia por estancia comprobando que efectivamente me debo estar volviendo loco porqué no hay ni rastro de algún ladrón. Kero me mira feliz ladrando y moviendo la cola. ¿Cómo puede estar feliz el jodido animal? El muy tonto hace unas horas parecía tan triste como yo y ahora mírale, feliz cual perdiz con su pelota lila.

Paso de él y vuelvo a mi sofá con el mando, la manta y esas diminutas personitas moviéndose por la pantalla. La Katana la he dejado muy cerca por si se me ha pasado algo por alto y algún intruso decide matarme de un infarto saliendo de algún armario o recoveco.

Pasan los minutos y voy dando miradas fugaces a las ventanas. Nada. Pasan unos minutos más y sin cambios. Aún así no puedo relajarme ni un poco, no es que antes pudiera hacerlo pero es una jodida mierda añadir esta tensión al precipicio de angustia que ya tenía formado en mi estomago. Kero sigue con su pelotita moviendo la cola. Pasan unos segundos y mi mente se despierta de nuevo. ¿Por qué ha cogido la pelotita lila? Kero jamás quiere jugar conmigo. Como mucho lo veo mordisqueando uno de esos huesos falsos o mis zapatillas viejas. Pero nunca coge la pelota o me pide que juegue con él. Sólo cogía esa cosa lila cuando…

Me levanto del sofá preso del pánico porqué un ligero aire frío ha hecho que me estremezca. Lentamente y con un sudor frío bajando por mi frente, me voy dando la vuelta para finalmente dejar ir un grito ahogado. Una vez más y sin que yo me diera cuenta a pesar de estar volteando la cabeza todo el rato, las ventanas están abiertas, las persianas subidas y las cortinas corridas. Siento el impulso de correr, salir de mi apartamento y huir muy lejos. Doy dos pasos inconscientes hacia atrás, Kero esta saltando y jugando a mi alrededor sin importarle que a su amo este apunto de darle un ataque cardíaco. Corre hasta estar unos metros lejos de mi y ladra a la pared. La pelota se le cae de la boca y se pone en cuclillas moviendo la cola, como si esperara que una figura imaginaria fuera a cogerla y tirársela. Y Dios sabe que normalmente le hubiera llamado estúpido perro idiota, pero esta noche, con el aire frío entrando en mi salón sin mi permiso, no tenía ánimos ni ganas de contradecirle. Sin ser consciente plenamente de lo que hago, llamo a Kero para que se aleje de la ventana y de la dichosa pared que tanto observa. El animal pasa de mí, como siempre. Vuelvo a insistirle, esta vez con más urgencia. Nada. Finalmente corro hasta él, lo cojo por el collar y sin mirar atrás lo arrastro pasillo abajo hasta llegar al dormitorio. Cierro la puerta con fuerza girando el cerrojo y respiro aliviado. Sea quién sea el que esté allí fuera, no podrá entrar sin forzar la puerta, y al menos tendré tiempo de llamar a alguien.

Pero ese no es el mayor de mis problemas, no… ni mucho menos. La inmensa cama de matrimonio luce imponente ante mis ojos. Tan tétrica y sola como yo. Kero forcejea en mis brazos intentando soltarse hasta que al final, pierdo las fuerzas y el perro se escapa. Aruña la puerta intentando salir pero no puedo dedicarle ni un segundo de mi tiempo par decirle que se este quieto. Toda mi atención se centra en la gran cama. Lentamente, y casi sin darme cuenta, camino en su dirección y mis dedos se alargan intentando alcanzar el tacto suave de las sabanas de seda. Me agacho a un lado y con las yemas acaricio la tela. Esta fría, fría como la propia muerte. El nudo que se forma en mi garganta me recuerda que no puedo ni siquiera pasar dos minutos de pánico sin tener también mi dosis de desdicha. Kero deja de aruñar la puerta y olisquea en mi dirección. Se acerca a y toma asiento a mi lado. Le miro abatido. Con lentitud acaricia mi mano y no entiendo el motivo. Creo que jamás, desde que ella me lo trajo, había mostrado afecto hacia mí.

- La…la hecho de menos Kero… la hecho mucho de menos.- el animal baja los ojos y refriega su morro contra mi brazo a forma de consuelo. Realmente parece que quiera mostrarme su apoyo, pero es de idiotas pensar que un animalucho como él puede comprender lo que siento o lo que digo.

Acaricio su lomo dejando que dos lágrimas recorran mis mejillas. La luz de la luna ilumina un lado de la cama. No se oye nada en el exterior, ni hay señales de un intruso. Me relajo lentamente apoyando la cabeza encima de la cama y cierro los ojos dejando ir un suspiro. Kero se ha acomodado en la alfombra muy cerca de mí. Supongo que al fin se ha relajado... La poca luz que entra por la venta me molesta, así que me levanto lentamente para cerrar la persiana. Mientras mis dedos buscan las cortinas me doy cuenta de un pequeño detalle que me devuelve la histeria. Todo estaba demasiado nuevo y ordenado. El día que vine a este piso, tras la fatídica noticia, entré en este cuarto y vacié el armario, rompí los despertadores y las lámparas de las mesitas y cerré las persianas para que ni un rayo de luz entrara en esta habitación desde ese día maldita.

Pero ahora no hay nada fuera de su sitio, los despertadores y las lámparas están ilesos sobre las mesitas, y, al caminar lentamente hasta el armario y abrirlo aguantando la respiración, compruebo con horror que toda su ropa esta en el armario ordenada y perfecta.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me llevo las manos a la cabeza intentando no desmayarme. A ver… busquemos la lógica. Mina debió venir a limpiar hace unos días, sí… seguro. Y también debió ordenar su ropa… y… ¿Y compró despertadores nuevos y lámparas idénticos a los que teníamos? Joder…joder… que coño esta pasando… Me giro y voy corriendo hasta la otra punta de la habitación. No me atrevo a salir, pero tampoco a quedarme. Kero ha abierto un ojo y me vigila aburrido. Mis ojos se clavan en las ventanas. La luna puede verse desde esta habitación, al menos ahora. Me estrujo la cabeza intentando encontrar algo que me explique todo esto. Pienso en todo lo que se me ocurre, desde una broma hasta un sueño, pero nada. Me pellizco varias veces y sigo despierto. Kero se ha vuelto a dormir. Cuando ella iluminaba mis días Kero dormía siempre en el cuarto, justo donde esta ahora, pero desde que murió ni yo ni él hemos vuelto a pisar la habitación. ¿Por qué estamos los dos aquí entonces? Por las jodidas ventanas del comedor. Pero…también este cuarto esta inexplicablemente diferente. Joder, asusta de verdad. Sólo algo paranormal se me ocurre y de todas maneras no creo que un poltergueist se dedicara a ordenar habitaciones en vez de destruirlas. Y encima con la luz pálida de la luna aún se ve todo más tétrico. Pruebo a encender la luz, pero nada. El corazón me da un brinco. Encima se ha ido la luz. Esto no puede ser una coincidencia. Ni mucho menos. Me dejo caer por la pared y levanto la mirada. La luna se ve imponente en el cielo. Ella… ella adoraba la luna llena…

·············································································································································

_- ¿Y crees que realmente habrá conejos?_

_- No seas tonto. ¿Cómo va a haber conejos?_

_- ¿Y por qué no? A lo mejor los conejos lunares no necesitan respirar. – Sakura juguetea con nuestros dedos entre mis brazos. Me encanta cuando apoya su cabecita en mi pecho como ahora y los dos contemplamos sentados en la terraza la luna llena. _

_- No juegues conmigo Li. Sabes perfectamente que en la luna no hay conejos. _

_- Pero si es tan mística para ti como dices, a lo mejor tiene algún tipo de magia que los mantiene vivos, sanos y ocultos. _

_- Ya claro. Ya puestos también hay unicornios, duendes y hadas. – Río gustoso por su puchero. – La luna tiene un halo de misterio a su alrededor, es cierto, pero no conejos. _

_- Sakura, la Luna es un satélite, nada más. Sólo un trozo de tierra que da vueltas. _

_- ¿Para ti la Tierra es solo un trozo de tierra que da vueltas? _

_- Es diferente. _

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Bueno, en la tierra hay vida. Yo diría que eso en sí ya es bastante mágico. Pero en la luna solo hay silencio. _

_- ¿Y como lo sabes? ¿Has estado allí?- aprieto su nariz entre mis dedos y me aparta quejumbrosa. - ¿No puedes responder? Claro, porqué no has estado. Pero es cierto. Tiene algo…mágico. No se decirte porqué lo sé, pero lo sé. _

_- ¿Y que tipo de magia crees que tiene? _

_- No lo se. Pero la tiene. Seguramente cuando muera y sea un espíritu entenderé lo mágica que es. - _

_- ¿Y porqué cuando seas un espíritu?_

_- No lo sé. Creo que cuando el alma deja el cuerpo es porqué ya esta preparada para afrontar cosas mayores. _

_- ¿Cómo los misterios de la vida?_

_- Por ejemplo. _

_- ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Y si al morir no queda nada más que silencio?_

_- No me equivoco. _

_- Ah, pero si te equivocas nunca lo sabrás, ni yo tampoco. _

_- Vale, pues juro que cuando muera voy a demostrártelo. Voy a tirarte una estantería a la cabeza, y cuando te acaricies el chichón te acordarás de mí y del profundo y gran "ya te lo dije". _

_- Sakura, tu no vas a morir antes que yo. Jamás lo superaría. _

_- Pues en ese caso en ti quedará la responsabilidad de demostrármelo. _

_- ¿Y puedo tirarte una estantería a la cabeza?_

_- No. A mí no. Porqué yo habré ganado. A mi puedes… ummm…¡Ya sé! Si hay vida después de la muerte, te pido que hagas que nieve en pleno mes de Agosto. _

_- Ah, claro. Seguro que los espíritus pueden hacer eso. _

_- Tú si. Porqué tendrás una misión. _

_- Muy bonito. O sea que yo tengo que rebanarme mis sesos muertos para hacer que nieve y tú solo tienes que tirarme una estantería? Que justa. _

_- ¡Eh! Eres tú el incrédulo. _

_- Pido un trato más humano. _

_- Esta bien, esta bien. Entonces… en vez de tirarte una estanteria y desnucarte, haré que todas las noches salga una hermosa luna llena. _

_- No creo que eso sea bueno para las mareas. Puedes inundarnos a todos. _

_- Vale, vale. Pues mejor aún. Vendré a verte, te soplaré en la nuca y te susurraré cosas bonitas al oído. _

_- ¿Todas las noches?_

_- Mmmmm…- Sakura se acurrucó entre mis brazos y levantó la vista al cielo. – Todas las noches de luna llena. _

·············································································································································

Kero empieza a ladrad de nuevo mientras yo voy aclarando recuerdos en mi cabeza. La habitación ordenada, las persianas abiertas, la luz pálida de la luna adorando un lado de la cama, "su" lado de la cama. Ando sonámbulo hasta ella y alargo mis dedos para alcanzar la parte iluminada. Los latidos de mi corazón van a abrirme un agujero en el pecho. La seda tibia acaricia mis yemas y dejo ir un jadeo.

- ¿Sa… Sakura?

Nada. Ni un solo susurro, ni un cálido aliento soplando en mi cuello. Me siento más idiota a cada segundo que pasa. Pero es que no hay explicación para todo lo que esta pasando, tiene que ser algo… algo fuera de lo común. Algo que sobrepasa mi comprensión. ¿Pero qué? Vuelvo a pronunciar su nombre, una y otra vez hasta el punto de romper a llorar. No hay respuesta alguna, ni tan siquiera un soplo de viento. Desesperado y enfadado conmigo mismo por ser tan idiota de soñar en algo tan imposible como aquello, cierro las persianas de nuevo y salgo de la habitación soltando maldiciones. Kero me sigue y coge otra vez la jodida pelotita lila entre sus dientes. Se la cojo furioso y salgo a la terraza para tirarla con fuerza y ver como se pierde entre los árboles.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder!

Me apoyo en la barandilla con el alma destrozada. Ella no esta, ella se ha ido y jamás volverá. Soy un imbécil, un profundo imbécil que empieza a tener alucinaciones. ¡¿Y como no tenerlas si no he dejado de beber en dos meses?! Lloro en silencio unos segundos, o tal vez minutos, no lo sé. Finalmente entro en el cuarto y un poco más calmado cierro las ventanas, las persianas y finalmente las cortinas. Kero me mira con rencor en sus ojos. Le pido perdón juntando las manos sin importarme el hecho de que no me comprenda y vuelvo a caer rendido en el sofá. Mis sentidos siguen alerta en busca de cualquier indicio de movimiento, pero las horas pasan y no hay señales de que algo raro este pasando.

La mañana llega sin que me de verdadera cuenta y de no ser por el despertador de mi reloj digital aún seguiría pegando cabezazos en el sofá. Bostezo con pereza y lentamente me incorporo. No es que vaya a ir a trabajar, ni mucho menos, pero al menos voy a moverme lo suficiente para ir al baño. Kero esta dormido bajo el sofá. Me aparto el cabello de la frente y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo, pero me tropiezo con un jodido juguete del perro y me estampo en el piso. Dejo ir una maldición y tras incorporarme voy al baño a mear antes de que me lo haga encima. Me rasco la cabeza y saludo irónicamente al hombre sucio y desalmado del espejo. Me subo la bragueta y abro la puerta. Esta vez me quedo a contemplar el cuarto. Esta completamente oscuro pero en perfecto orden. Una vez más el corazón me recuerda la extraña noche, pero ahora busca explicaciones más lógicas a todo. Obviamente el cuarto lo había ordenado la mujer de la limpieza, y los despertadores y las lámparas las habíamos comprado en la tienda de abajo y de seguro aún les quedaban. Sí…puede que incluso la responsable del reparado cuarto fuera mi prima Mei en un intento de ayudarme. Y en cuanto a lo de las ventanas, de seguro tiene también alguna explicación. No logro encontrarla ahora pero, seguro que si me lo pienso un poco acabo por descubrirlo.

Abandono la habitación con cierta pesadez y voy a la caza y captura de algo consistente que llevar al estomago. Kero se ha despertado y ahora esta mordiendo algo, seguramente uno de sus huesos. Cojo un bol de cereales y lo lleno hasta los topes de leche fría. No era un gran desayuno, pero al menos me llenaría el estomago. Salgo en dirección al comedor y me siento en el sofá a mirar la tele otra vez. Debería ducharme e ir a trabajar pero, simplemente no me apetece. Me meto una cucharada en la boca, no hacen nada de bueno en la tele. Dejo ir un suspiro aburrido y algo me golpea el tobillo. Miro a Kero acusándole. Obviamente ese perro se ha propuesto incordiarme. Dejo el bol a un lado sin importarme lo poco sólido del terreno y los grandes riesgos de que se derrame y tomo el maldito hueso entre mis dedos. Sólo que al notar su tacto en la mano me doy cuenta de que no es un hueso. Un destello lila abre mis ojos de par en par. La caída en el pasillo de cuando me he levantado me viene a la cabeza acusando a ese mismo objeto. Una pelota. Una jodida pelota lila que esa misma noche yo había enviado al infierno. Kero ladra y menea la cola contento.

- ¿Pero como coño…?

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, tengo un monton de historias que continuar y yo sigo con mis historias nuevas. ¡Pero es que cuando tengo una idea es mi obligación sacarla a flote! En fin…que nada…que prometo actualizar pronto mis otras historias, que espero esta os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla, y que intentaré publicar el segundo capitulo lo más rápido posible. Un beso muy grande a todos y espero dejen sus reviews. Hasta pronto!


End file.
